Great Tomb of Nazarick
The Great Tomb of Nazarick 'is a major location in the ''Overlord ''light novel and anime. Originally serving as the guild headquarters of Ainz Ooal Gown in the game YGGDRASIL, the Great Tomb and all its inhabitants were transported into the New World, whereupon it became the fortress of former guild master and remaining member Momonga, after he took the guild's name as his own. Nazarick originally resided in the marshes of Helheim in the world of YGGDRASIL, and now rests within a grassland near the Great Forest of Tob in the New World. History Before the YGGDRASIL Shutdown The Great Tomb of Nazarick was the toughest dungeon in YGGDRASIL, said to require five full parties, who's members were all level 80+, to be conquered. It's existence came to the attention of Nishikienrai, a member of Nine's Own Goal. After Nine's Own Goal reorganised itself as Ainz Ooal Gown, the guild launched a raid on the dungeon, defeating each of the Five Rulers and making their way to the sixth floor of the dungeon. After successfully completing the dungeon on their first try, the members of Ainz Ooal Gown were given the World Item, "The Throne of Kings" for the guild master to sit on, and turned the dungeon into their headquarters. During this time, they also enlarged the Great Tomb, bringing it's original six floors to over ten, and populating it with NPCs of their own creation. Many rival guilds would invade Nazarick, seeking to claim it for themselves, but none succeeded. The closest any came to victory was a 1500-strong army, comprised of members from eight separate guilds and a number of mercenary NPCs. Despite their strength and numbers, this army was defeated on the 8th Floor by Victim and the NPCs under its command. Nazarick in the New World Following the shutdown of YGGDRASIL and Nazarick's subsequent shift to the New World, the Great Tomb has sought to keep itself hidden from the world. Appearing in a flat area, the Great Tomb was disguised by Mare through manipulation of the very earth, hiding it in amongst a number of hills that didn't exist previously. Under the orders of Momonga, now calling himself Ainz Ooal Gown in memory of his former guildmates, the denizens of Nazarick worked in the shadows, gathering information about this new world through various means, including joining a local Adventurer's Guild, infiltrating the criminal organisation Eight Fingers, and defending a nearby village from attack by one of the New World's three most powerful empires. All of this was done so Ainz could determine whether he alone was the only YGGDRASIL player to be teleported to this new world, and to make the name of his former guild live on even here. After some months, Nazarick would show itself to be a major power in the New World, staging an invasion by the Baharuth Empire, then joining the Empire in a battle against the Re-Estize Kingdom. The inhabitants of Nazarick, under the command of Ainz Ooal Gown, would go on to carve out an independent kingdom in the middle of the Re-Estize Kingdom's territory. Layout Surface About 200 meters in diameter, with 6 metre high walls surrounding the tomb. Four more tombs are located in each of the four cardinal directions, the largest main tomb at their centre. Within this main tomb is the entrance to the Great Tomb of Nazarick. The central mausoleum is the upper-most level that one can teleport to by using a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Any other teleportation is impossible within Nazarick's walls, making the Rings a requirement. 1st~3rd Floor: Grave These floors are the Catacombs, consisting of the subterranean burial chambers where several dozen undead are wandering around in the darkness. Whilst all three floors were part of the original design of Nazarick, only one of it's original guardians is known, namely Asura. After it was conquered, the floor's guardian became Shalltear Bloodfallen. Imprtant Areas *'Black Capsule: 'Residence of Kyouhukou, located on the 2nd Floor. *'Grave Vault of Adipocere: 'Shalltear's residence, also located on the 2nd Floor. 4th Floor: Underground Lake This floor is an underground lake contained with a cavern. In the past, before Ainz Ooal Gown's conquest of the tomb, the boss of this floor was a giant white bat. Afterwards, it was guarded by the golem Gargantua, a reward the guild recieved for conquering Nazarick. 5th Floor: Glacier This floor is a wide area filled with numerous icebergs. It's Floor Guardian is Cocytus. Important Areas *'Frozen Prison: 'A two-story building that looks similar to a fairy tale house, though it is frozen on the surface. Captured enemies of Nazarick are locked inside, guarded by Wraith-type undead monsters. *'Room of Truth: '''The room of Neuronist Painkill, Nazarick's resident interrogator. ' *'Nigredo's Room: The residence of one of Albedo's sisters. At the entrance are a number of baby dolls, used to calm Nigredo before starting conversation. *'Snowball Earth: '''Cocytus' residence. It is a white dome, similar in appearance to an overturned vespiary. Six large crystals surround this structure, each serving as the residences of Frost Virgins. 6th Floor: Jungle Created by Blue Planet, this floor is about 200 meters in height and features a fake sky on the ceiling, reproducing the day and night cycle perfectly. It is guarded by the dark elf twins, Aura and Mare Bello Fiore. Important Areas *'Gigantic Tree: 'Aura and Mare's residence. *'Amphitheatrum: Built as a copy of the Roman Colosseum, with golems as the audience and VIP seating prepared for guild members. Dragonkins work as cleaners. *'Green Hole: '''An area that was developed into a village after the conquest of the Great Forest of Tob. Serves as the home for many creatures, including dryads, treants and, after the conquest of the Great Forest, the lizardmen tribes that submitted to Ainz. 7th Floor: Lava This floor is a crimson lava flowed like river, with numerous bubbles in these currents bursting as they reached the surface. This place, which was thoroughly inimical to the living, perfectly fitted the description of a "hell world". Before Ainz Ooal Gown's conquest of the tomb, this floor was guarded by a fire dragon. Afterwards, it became the domain of Demiurge. Important Areas *'Blazing Temple: Demiurge's residence. The entrance to the 8th Floor is inside the temple. *'River of Lava: '''An area guarded by and serving as the residence of Guren. 8th Floor: Wilderness This floor is Nazarick's final defense line, guarded by the most powerful creatures in service to them. Entry to the 8th Floor is forbidden even to the former NPCs of Nazarick, suggesting that it is dangerous to them as well. It is guarded by Victim. Important Areas *'Sephiroth: 'Victim's residence. *'Cherry Blossom Sanctuary: 'Aureole Omega's residence. 9th Floor: Royal Suite This floor was once designed for decoration, but gained real use following Nazarick's arrival in the New World. It contained many facilities that were entirely useless in the world of YGGDRASIL, including Guild Members' and NPCs' rooms, large communal baths, cafeterias, beauty salons, clothing stores, grocery stores, fitness salons, nail salons and numerous other types of facility rooms. Important Areas *'Round Table: 'Conference chamber of the Forty-One Supreme Beings. *'Bar: 'Managed by the Sous-chef. 10th Floor: Throne This floor is where the Throne of Kings, the throne in which the guild master Momonga sits, is located. It is guarded by Albedo and the Pleiades. Despite being the most important room in Nazarick, it's defenders are only expected to hold the line long enough for the Supreme Beings to arrive to defend their home. Important Areas *'Room of the Pleiades Six Stars: 'Located right after the entrance of the 10th floor. Serves as the residence of the other six members of the Pleiades, their leader Aureole Omega residing on the 8th Floor, instead. *'Throne Hall: Albedo's original residence. *'Ashurbanipal': A library that also serves as the residence of Titus Annaeus Secundus. This is where Ainz Ooal Gown manufacturers magic scrolls and stores both books and book-shaped items. Treasury Spatially isolated from the rest of Nazarick and with air that is toxic to breath, entering the Treasury is only possible with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and some form of poison immunity. It is guarded by Pandora's Actor and 37 golems named Avatara. Important Areas *'Chief Manager's Room:' The place where Pandora's Actor resides in. *'Mausoleum: '''The vault which holds the World Items. It is also a resting place for Ainz's former guild members. The Avataras guard this room, taking the form of each of the original 41 Supreme Beings, though four haven't been added, as their players were still active before YGGDRASIL's servers shut down. If one enters the mausoleum with a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown equipped, the Avataras will attack that person. Notable Inhabitants * , Sebas Tian, Albedo, Ainz Ooal Gown, Shalltear Bloodfallen, Aura Bella Fiora, Mare Bello Fiore, Cocytus]]'Ainz Ooal Gown - Supreme Being, Lord of Nazarick and former guild master of the original Ainz Ooal Gown. *Albedo - Succubus and Overseer of the Floor Guardians. *Shalltear Bloodfallen - Vampire Guardian of Floors 1 through 3. *Gargantua - Guardian Golem of the 4th Floor. *Cocytus - 5th Floor Guardian. *Aura Bella Fiora and Mare Bello Fiore - twin Dark Elf Guardians of the 6th Floor. *Demiurge - Arch-Devil and 7th Floor Guardian. *Victim - Angel and 8th Floor Guardian. *'''The Pleiades - '''Combat Maids of Nazarick. *Sebas Tian - Dragonoid Butler. *Pandora's Actor - '''Doppelgänger, Financial Manager and Guardian of the Treasury. Category:Overlord (manga) Category:Monster Habitats